World 9-1 (New Super Mario Bros. Wii)
World 9-1 is a level in World 9 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Unlocked after collecting all the star coins in World 1, it is the first secret level. Overview Although this stage is unlocked for World 1, the layout is similar to World 7-1. There are lots of spinning rectangle platforms around the level. Also appearing is a big L shaped (also spinning) platform. Like all World 9 levels, there is no checkpoint, making it difficult to traverse the level. Koopa Paratroopas are the main enemy in this stage. Walkthrough Run right and jump the Bounce Blocks. Jump on the next Paratroopa up the hill, then jump on it again to reduce it into its shell. Pick it up and run back left. Throw it towards the ? Block to make it ricochet through the small gap and get you an Ice Flower. Pick it up and freeze the first Koopa. Throw the Koopa (while frozen) and quickly chase after it as it bowls over some more enemies. You'll soon reach a rotating red platform. Jump to it and then to the other side, but watch for the Koopa. Jump to the purple platform as the longer side gets to the top so you can hit the ? Block. Knock the Koopa off and get a Coin, then do the same for the next ? Block for an Ice Flower. If you're still Ice Mario, don't risk jumping up there unless you want to. Then jump to the safe platform and take out the Koopa here. Jump to the giant yellow platform and wait for the long part to reach the right side. Run up it and jump to the three Paratroopas, then bounce off the top one and grab Star Coin #1. Watch the Koopa under you and defeat it when you land. Jump across the next rotating platforms and either bounce off or jump past the Paratroopas to the other side. After two lines of Paratroopas is a platform with a Koopa that you need to jump to. Take out the Koopa if you feel like it. Get on to the green rotating platform and stay on until a Paratroopa flies over the yellow platform. Jump to the Paratroopa and bounce off it to Star Coin #2. Drop straight down to the yellow platform and then jump to the red and then to the safe ledge on the other side. Watch the Paratroopa bouncing down the stairs and then climb up, then jump to the purple platform. Be careful of the Venus Fire Trap in the pipe just ahead. Hit the ? Block for an Ice Flower and to knock the Koopa off. Grab the Flower and then jump past the Fire Trap and run under the next one as well. Jump up the green and yellow rotating platforms and watch the next Fire Trap so you can dodge the fireballs it spits, then use its pipe as a ledge when it goes back in and enter the pipe yourself. Jump to the red rotating platform and hit the ? Block, then wait for the longer part of the platform to reach the right side. Jump from it to the Paratroopa and bounce to the red ledges. Grab Star Coin #3 and then exit through the pipe above. Wait for the Venus Fire Traps on your right to shoot a fireball then jump between their pipes when they go back in. Run along the platform and collect the Coins. Jump past the Paratroopas and bounce off the next ones to the yellow rotating platform. Bounce off the next Paratroopas to the Finish Flag. Enemies * Koopa Troopas * Koopa Paratroopas * Goombas * Fire Piranha Plants Star Coins * Star Coin 1: The first Star Coin is floating high above a platform with a Red Koopa Troopa. Mario and co. can reach it either by jumping to it from the Koopa Troopa, or with a Propeller Suit. * Star Coin 2: Soon after the first Star Coin, the second Star Coin is floating high above two Paratroopas and three rotating blocks. Mario and co. again must use either the Paratroopas or a Propeller Suit to reach it. * Star Coin 3: Not too far after the second Star Coin, there will be a long Green Pipe with a Fire Piranha Plant which leads to a secret area. Mario and co. must get on the rotating block and jump from it to a platform on the bottom right, which the third Star Coin floats over. Category:Levels Category:Levels in New Super Mario Bros. Wii Category:Secret Levels